


spring dance

by StayWildMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Bad English, But Luke Skywalker yes, Din Djarin can't dance, Din Djarin is so in love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Luke is so in love too, Luke is so sweet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Din Djarin, Romance, english is not my mother tongue, spring dance, this so cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWildMoon/pseuds/StayWildMoon
Summary: Din can't dance. The Mandalorians were not trained for it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	spring dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time that I write for this fandom and also, the first time that I publish something in English. So I apologize if something is not understood. My native language is Spanish. Any errors you find, do not hesitate to tell me ♥

A Mandalorian fights, believes in his values, protects his clan. They are incredibly strong and brave. And…when they love, they do in a certain way that sometimes, one could think that they don’t have a lot of feelings. And it’s alright, they’re feelings are hidden, but, his clan, the group who is part of it, know the way that a mandalorian loves. Is a pure love, a kind of love that you maybe don’t find in another person. A love that is devoted, protects, that thinks about you and the way that can make you happy. And Din Djarin, loves. Yes, Din, who doesn’t share his feelings in public, loves a lot.  
  
For example, he loves Grogu, his son. That little and powerful living thing, that with time he learns to love. With his expressions, his enormous brown eyes, the way he takes care of him, his infinite love and innocence, Grogu finds a place in the heart of Din Djarin. And Din, did and will do everything for his son. Everything.  
  
But… Din found something that maybe he can’t do... Well, not maybe.  
He definitely can’t dance.  
  
Yes, dance.  
  
Din Djarin doesn’t know how to dance and this make perfectly sense, a mandalorian wasn't train to dance. They were training to fight, to be an excellent warrior, not a dancer… There is not way that a mandalorian, well the Mand’lord in himself could dance. No way… But…  
  
There is always a _but_ and sometimes nothing good comes behind this. And definitely this is not an exception. Not all.  
  
But that your child's teacher, who teaches him how to use the Force, who gives him confidence and beautiful affection, inviting you to a spring dance is not a good thing. Din doesn’t want to know anything about that dance, he is only there to support his son, to take care of him and perhaps, to establish long talks with that blond, young man, with blue eyes, whose smile makes him feel confused enough, and that it is none other than Luke Skywalker.  
  
But... that the huge brown eyes of your son look at you with sadness when at first you deny that invitation, it is not something easy to see... And it is not easy to see how Luke looks at you in the same way, while holding in his arms, with care and affection, to Grogu ... it is difficult to refuse. Very difficult.  
  
Enough to say that he was going to the dance.  
  
Enough so that Din at this time thinks that it was not a good idea to have accepted, since three hours ago he is trying to make his movements a little softer, to go with the rhythm and the voice of that girl who sings a "f _inally finally is safe for me to fall..."_ He's definitely not having a good time. No.  
  
And he's seriously thinking about not going to that dance but ... How is he going to do that to his son? Din isn't going to hurt Grogu, not by chance and... he doesn't want to hurt Luke either.  
  
But... Who can teach you to dance well in just three days? That's impossible,  
  
  
What Din does not know is that Luke is behind the door of the room, precisely in the corridor, listening to the insults, the noise of the armor moving and the song that plays over and over...

Maybe Luke is the person who can help Din right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well ... that was the introduction. Surely on Friday or the weekend, upload the other chapter. What did you think? Any constructive criticism is welcome ♥ 
> 
> Ah, the song Din is listening to is "finally finally // beatiful stranger" by Halsey ♥ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
